Reluctant hero
by dream18writer
Summary: Ceylan is in his room after a big loss on Quarton. He is remembering how he became knight and realized he he shouldn't have been a knight to begin with. How will he be able to get over it this time? (please review)


In a dark and depressing room, there was an equally depressed Ceylan Jones. He and the other Knights had just gotten back from Quarton and their fight was not very successful. In fact it was the worst one yet. Not only did they lose but Guren ended up getting hurt. He was fine but he was in a little bit of pain because of it.

Ceylan blamed himself for what happened to him. It shouldn't have happened. Ceylan was right next to him. He should have had his back but instead he rushed off to fight the enemy. He thought it was safe, but he was wrong. Right after he left one of the enemies attacked him in the back.

Ceylan couldn't help but remember that. If only he stayed with Guren. If only he hadn't have left. If he had stayed Guren wouldn't have gotten hurt. Because of the blameful thinking he thought about the reason for him being a Tenkai knight again.

This time however he thought long and hard about. He laid in his bed and thought back to how it all started. He remembered that after he met Guren they went out to the mall. Then he remembered that Guren was led to Mr. White's shop. Guren know how to get there. He knew there was something in there. But to Ceylan he just followed him. He saw nothing, felt nothing, and didn't know anything.

"Why did I become Tenkai knight?" He asked. "All I did was follow Guren to the shop. I bet if we didn't meet I wouldn't be a knight." This just got him more depressed.

After that he just had to get up and move around. He walked back and forth in his room. He just could stay still. But while he was walking around he thought about something. How did Toxsa and Chooki get their core bricks? Actually Ceylan didn't know. They never mentioned it. Due to his curiosity he ended up sitting down to call them.

He first called Chooki. It was late but he hoped Chooki would still be up. He just had to know how Chooki got his core brick. He also hoped that Chooki got is by coincidence too. The phone rang and rang and for a minute Ceylan wondered if he would even answer. Then there was a connection.

"Hello?" It was Chooki he sounded tired. Ceylan figured he just woke him up.

"Hey Chooki." Ceylan said slowly. "I know it is late but can I ask you something?"

Chooki could tell Ceylan was going through self-doubt again, so he got out of his bed and replied calmly. "Sure. What's up?"

Ceylan was happy that he was willing to answer and bluntly asked, "How did you get your core brick?"

Chooki was taken aback. He never thought Ceylan was ask that but he had to answer. "How I got my brick?" Chooki thought back and said, "Well… I honestly don't know exactly how I got it."

Ceylan was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well… awhile back I was out with some friends after a soccer match. When we were done I went on that street that was at the time deserted. Then for some reason I ended up stopped in front of Mr. White's shop. It is hard to explain but I felt like I had to go in. Once I went in there was no one in, so I thought I'd look around. Then I saw the bricks. I felt drown to them. I know it sounds weird but I was. Then Mr. White came up behind me and said I could have it. So I took the yellow and left."

Ceylan felt like this was similar to what happened to Guren. "Ok thanks Chooki. Sorry to wake you up this late."

"It's fine." Chooki was sincere about this. "Well… if that is it bye."

"Yeah. Bye." Then they hung up. "Great so he was also drawn to it." Ceylan gave a long sigh and then began to call Toxsa.

There was a quick connection. "Yeah. Hello." Toxsa said quickly. Ceylan could hear a game in the background and figured he was in the middle of a game.

"Toxsa? Is this a bad time?" Ceylan still sounded depressed.

Toxsa heard the sad tone in Ceylan's voice and bluntly said, "You depressed again?"

Ceylan was taken aback but didn't say anything for awhile. Toxsa waited for a response while playing his game but when his level was done he ended up pausing his game and said, "Sorry dude. What do you want?"

Ceylan was still silent but he had to know. "Toxsa, how did you get your core brick?

Just like Chooki, Toxsa was taken aback but unlike Chooki his reply was rather quick, "Well… I was walking around looking for a new game to play and came across his shop. I felt like going in, so I did. I don't know why. I mean it was not a place I would normally go in but I went in anyway. Either way I saw the little green brick and thought it was interesting. Then Mr. White came out startling me and ended up saying I could have it. That was about it."

Ceylan was disappointed. Toxsa also felt like he was drawn. "OK. Thanks Toxsa. Bye."

Toxsa could hear how upset he was and wanted to talk more but before he could Ceylan hung up. Ceylan was very depressed now. Each one of them was drawn to those bricks but he wasn't. He felt like crying. Never had he felt so stupid. He didn't' want to be a knight and he was never suppose to be a knight to begin with. If only he hadn't have made friends with Guren. If only he hadn't have followed him. If all that never happened Guren wouldn't have gotten hurt.

He fell back on his bed and tears formed in his eyes. "I wish I never was a knight."

Just when he said that someone called him. He looked and he saw it was Guren. He didn't want to answer. Not when he is felling this way, but he didn't have a choice. He ignored his calls for many minutes but Guren continued to call. After awhile he finally answered. "H-hello?" Ceylan had to try and calm his voice to hid the fact he was crying but it didn't work.

"Ceylan, are you ok?" Guren said in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Ceylan asked still trying to hid the fact he was upset.

"Because Chooki and Toxsa called me saying you were down again." Ceylan was surprised. He didn't want Guren to know his worry but still he found out. Ceylan figured he really should have expected that but for some reason he didn't.

"OK. Yes I am upset but I am the reason you are hurt." Ceylan began to cry again.

"No you are not. You thought it was safe to leave, right? So it wasn't your fault. Honestly I should have paid more attention." Guren said trying to cheer up his friend.

"But this made me realize I was never meant to be a Tenkai Knight to begin with." Ceylan said nearly yelling.

Guren was surprised. "Ceylan didn't you already accept become a knight?"

"I thought I did but then I realized I was the only one who wasn't drawn to the core bricks. I just followed you. If I wasn't with you I bet I would have never became a tenkai knight." Ceylan explained.

Guren didn't know what to say. "Ceylan…" he began before he was interrupted.

"Not only that but you guy are natural heroes. You all seemed thrilled or completely ready to be a knight. But I hated the idea. I didn't even want to be a knight at first. I should have realized it back then. I never was suppose to be…" This time Ceylan was interrupted.

"CEYLAN!" Guren yelled causing Ceylan to stop talking. "You were meant to be a knight. I know it."

"But I followed you. And I was reluctant on being a hero." Ceylan said still having self doubt.

"Ceylan. True you followed me but I feel like you and I were meant to met. I feel like we were meant to be friends. So I bet it was meant for both of us to find the bricks." Guren explained.

"But what about me being reluctant?" Ceylan said still not convinced.

"So you're a reluctant hero. So what? You still decided to help us and really you are a big help." Guren said calmly.

"But…" Ceylan said still doubting.

"Not 'buts'. Do you really regret being a knight? Do you regret saving me and the other all those times? Ceylan because you were reluctant you are caution. You helped us in dangerous situations. And really if it wasn't for you I bet we would have lost a long time ago." Ceylan grow silent. Guren know he was thinking it over. "Ceylan, we are a team. If you weren't there we would not be the tenkai knights. And I have no doubt in my mind that you were meant to be a Tenkai knights. Along with all of us."

Ceylan was touched. He realized his mistake and regrets his doubt. Guren was right. He was meant to met Guren. He was meant to be friends with all of them. And he knew he was meant to be a part of their team. And really he wished it would stay that way.

"Thanks Guren. You really help me." Ceylan said crying with tears of joy now.

"It's fine. Now calm down and stop crying." Guren said in a joking manner.

Ceylan wiped his tears away and calmed down. "I wasn't crying." He said in his defense.

"Sure you weren't." Guren said sarcastically.

"I wasn't." Ceylan yelled.

"Right... Well… good bye." With that Guren hung up.

Once he was gone. Ceylan shed one more tear and went to bed. He had no trouble sleeping that night because he knew for the first time for certain he did not make a mistake in his decision. Now he had no more doubts on being a Tenkai knights.


End file.
